An Abnormal Day For The Strawhat Crew
by DarkDreamer2009
Summary: Its Luffy birthday and he wants to spend it with Zoro...but where is Zoro? Why is he missing and why does luffy feels this way? ZoLu.Yaoi.
1. The sad captain

I Don't Own One Piece

An Abnormal Day For The Straw-hat Crew

The sun rose over the horizon and call upon a boy that wore a straw-hat. The boy stood up in the crow's nest and look beyond his ship to the sea. He stretches and yells to his crewmates. Six of them were slowly coming out of the quarters to the grassy part of the ship. The blond head headed for the kitchen to make his crewmates breakfast. They all scattered there own way as their young captain watch them and had a confused look across his face.

"Huh?" The straw-hat boy jumped down and ran toward and older lady who was at least twenty-eight. "Robin."

"Captain-san?" She replied as she kept on reading a book.

"Have you seen Zoro?" He asked in a so what whine.

"No. Check the men quarter. He's probably still sleeping.

The young captain ran of to the men quarter to find his swordsman/first mate. He rushed into the quarter to find empty beds and an empty couch. He was really confused now he looks at the swordsman bed and look different from the other expect the captains bed. Just like the boy bed it was never touched…no one fell asleep in this bed the swordsman bed.

"Huh? Where is he?" The straw-hat boy whined. 'Is he playing hiding go seek?' He thought to himself. 'No he hates games especially that game.'

He walks out of the men quarter to the grassy area. The boy had a disappointed look on his face. All he wanted was to spend **THIS** day with his best friend in the whole world. Now sad on this special day for the young captain he walks around his ship.

"Luffy? What's the matter?" A boy that was his age asks his captain.

"N-nothing." He replied.

Luffy walk away and decided to go inside the crow's nest just beneath the place he woke up at. The last thing he knew was he was being watch by two females.

"It's looks like we made him a little sad. Miss Navigator-san." Robin said looking over her book.

"It'll be okay in the end." An orange hair girl said to the older women. "Those two are so dense about their feelings. We have to give them a helping hand." The orange hair girl smirked.

Robin just giggled as those two kept an eye on their captain to make sure he didn't ruin their plan for him.

"Breakfast is ready!!" the blond hair cook yelled.

Luffy look toward his cook and then look to crow's nest that he was about to go up in. His stomach growled so he decided to get some food, but he didn't rush in like he usually does. When he got in the kitchen everybody except Zoro was all ready in there. The captain sat down and slowly ate his breakfast. This shocks everyone to see him of people slowly eating his food they all look to the empty seat next to the young boy where his best friend usually sat. Then they look at their captain stand up and walk out of the kitchen without asking for another plate of the delicious food.

"Nami-swan and Robin-cwan I know you did it because its his birthday and it should help those two, but I think he had enough." The cook said staring at the door his captain just walk out of.

"I agree with Sanji on this one. Luffy is everything, but super on his birthday." The muscular blue hair guy said.

A reindeer with a hat on and a boy with a long nose nodded in agreement. The two girls look at each other and then at the other four.

"Okay we'll speed it up. But first do you have that food ready for we can take it to him?" Nami asked Sanji.


	2. Plan Part 2

In a dark room that nobody really no about was a body squirming around. The person had his eyes covered with his own bandana and his hands were tied behind his back. All he had on was his boxers and a tag around his neck. The door open and the two girls walk in one was holding a plate of food and the other one a lamp.

"Zoro. We brought you some food." Nami said putting down the food.

"Let me go okay. I promise Luffy that I'll hang out with him and do anything he ask for his birthday present." Zoro told them with a little blush upon his face.

"That nice and all but we're doing this for our present for Luffy." Nami respond while robin giggled in the background.

"What does that have to do with me?" He hissed at the younger women.

"You'll see."

Robin was trying to get Zoro to eat but he wouldn't. Nami got annoyed and was about to shove it down his throat when the ship rocked harshly.

"Nami we have a problem." The older women called out. "There's a big sea creature in front of Thousand Sunny."

"Great today of all days."

The women left Zoro on the floor of the dark room very aggravated with everyone on this ship right now. Yet he only truly wanted spend the day with the birthday boy today. He was looking forward it and maybe would been able to tell Luffy his feelings he had for him. Only things that stopped him were those women that had tied him up after his shower yesterday night and the fear of being denied by the one he love.

High above where Zoro was kept was an angry captain. He glared at the sea monster like it was the cause of Zoro disappearance. The captain scream and attack the sea monster. The poor thing didn't stand a chance as the captain arms stretches behind him and then slung forward. The sea monster went flying into the sky.

"Luffy?" The reindeer said with so much worry in his voice.

"Yes, Chopper?" Luffy replied as he head in side thousand sunny.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Don't worry." He smiled at Chopper and walk in side.

"We have to do something." The muscular guy announced.

"I have another idea." Nami smirked.

"I have a bad feeling." Long nose mutter.

Robin giggled. Everyone formed a circle around Nami and she whispers her idea to the group. They all step back and had smiles on their faces.

"That just might get him to forget Zoro." Long nose said.

"I'll make the food."

"You do that while…Usopp will make sure Luffy doesn't come in or near the aquarium room until I say so." Nami pointed at the long nose boy. "The rest of us will get it all set up."

They all nodded and went there different ways except Usopp who just stood there mumbling words under his breathe.


	3. The Present?

Chapter 3

Luffy just stroll down the hallways continually think about his missing first mate. Even though it was his birthday he just despise this day. He never thought he would hate any day, but his birthday of all days. He didn't quiet understand this feeling, but he did realize that he never want to be separated from first mate/best friend ever again. All of this thinking got him energize again. He had a new adventure to find his lost mate and find out the reason why he felt so incomplete without him. 'Hang on Zoro.' His famous grin grew across his face as he ran down the hallways.

Hours later Luffy started to get hungry so he made his way back two the main deck outside to see if Sanji cook him some food. When he got there he couldn't find anyone except Usopp who just sat against the main mast.

"What are you doing? Where is everyone? I'm hungry you think Sanji would cook for me?" The captain asks the sharpshooter who just stare at him. "Earth to Usopp!" He waved his hand in front of Usopp snapping him out of it.

"Where you been? Everyone has been looking for you?" He stood up and started to walk toward aquarium. "Are you coming?"

Luffy simply nodded and follow him not even remembering the question he asked Usopp. Once they got there Usopp waited for Luffy and made him open the door. Luffy took a step in the dark room and the lights flash on and everyone jumped out screaming surprise. Luffy had huge grin on his face as he saw his friends and the food that was on a table. "Thanks." He said as he rushed over to the food forgetting about everything else. They all simply laugh at their captain short mind when it came to food.

"Luffy it was hard to get you a present since we been out to sea for very long time and-" Nami started until Luffy interrupt.

"It's okay Nami as long I got you guys the present doesn't even matter. Besides look at this food and a party I'm pretty satisfied." He said then it hit him very hard Zoro wasn't here for this as well. "Hey where-"

"Luffy let me finish. Anyways we all got you something, but you have to find it." She smiled. "Here. This will help you." She said as handing him a piece a paper that said 'If you go to the kitchen you'll be to cold, but to the men's quarter you'll be warmer.'

"Think it as a adventure." Usopp added.

"You'll find more notes telling you more about the present is, Captain-san." Robin informs him.

"Why is it hiding anyways?" Luffy question.

"Well we didn't want you to see it and it really annoying to move so we're having you find it." Sanji replied to his young captain.

The young captain shrug his shoulder and looked at the paper then back at his nakamas. "Yosh, I'll start right away!" He rushed out the room to start the new adventure.


	4. You Are The Gift

**Sorry about the long wait for this.... this the last chapter of the story.**

**I don't own One Piece.  
**

* * *

Chapter 4

Luffy stared at the paper as he walked to the men quarters. "What does this paper mean?" He mumbles as his eyebrow rise.

He looked around the quarter just as confuse when he first looked for Zoro in the quarters this morning. Letting out a confusing sigh he headed to the kitchen and looked around it. "I don't get it." He sighs in confusion.

'The only things different from the kitchen and the men quarters are that the kitchen you eat and everyone can be in here while the men quarters is where we sleep and its only for the men. How can the kitchen be colder and the men quarter be warmer?' Luffy started to get headache from thinking too much. He walked over to the refrigerator and just looked at it. 'Maybe, it meant the refrigerator…its cold.'

The clueless captain open the refrigerator and search threw it but in the end he just made himself hungry. He picked up a plate that had meat on it and started to devour the meat. A piece of paper flutter to the as he took the empty plate and closed the refrigerator. It had caught his attention as it flutter down to the floor so he picked it up.

The paper read: IDOIT THE KITCHEN IS A HIGH LEVEL AS THE MEN QUARTER IS LOWER!! WHICH MEANS THE LOWER YOU GO THE MORE YOU GET CLOSER TO YOUR PRESENT!! AND NOW YOU OWE MONEY FOR EATING THE MEAT!!!! – NAMI

"How did she know I ate the meat?" He mumble with pout look on his face.

Luffy shrugged his shoulders and headed down to the men quarter and looked around the room again, which this time he tares it up looking for the gift or at least a note.

Not finding anything Luffy clasped onto the floor and just stared at Zoro's untouched hammock as if he didn't sleep in it. The hammock didn't have dent in it like it usually does when the swordsman slept in it. Or its blanket that usually on the floor is carefully folded on top of the swordsman pillow.

Feeling slightly drawn to the hammock the strawhat captain stood from the floor and headed toward it. His hand slight touched the side of the hammock as he image the swordsman sleeping peacefully in it. Then unknowingly his move for the blanket absorbing the soft feel of it. He grabbed it and moves it toward his face unraveling the neatly done folds. Luffy couldn't help but to smell the blanket that was now covering his face. It was full of the scent of the swordsman, which made him not to put it back down its rightful spot on the hammock.

Luffy, the strawhat captain, started to feel lonely without Zoro by his side and the day didn't help since it was a special day.

He lowered the blanket but still had it pushed against him as he notice a note. He started at it for a while before reaching down and grabbing it.

It read: Hmm very close to finding it or whom that is missing…. Good luck Captain-san. – Robin P.s. What is beneath this?

"Beneath what?"

Luffy looked down at the pillow before picking that up too.

"Nothing." He sighed before he put the pillow back down.

Then he looked under the hammock to see if that what the note meant and nothing again.

Luffy placed the blanket on Zoro's hammock before he left the room.

"What does it mean 'or whom'?" He asked out loud knowing that no one was around.

Luffy looked around that floor before heading to the bottom level of the ship.

Not ever been down here he wasn't quiet sure where he was heading and it was like a maze in his opinion. There were turn here and there to the point that Luffy didn't know if was in the center of the ship, the tip, the back, or at in between those places.

* * *

In the aquarium the other sit around just relaxing and talking about their crazy captain.

"Do you really think that he find Marimo?" Sanji asked.

"No." Usopp replied quickly.

Robin giggled as the others nodded at Usopp comment.

"We must believe in Captain-san." She said as took a sip of her coffee.

"Yes." Sanji said happily at Robin comment.

* * *

Luffy started to get overly excited when he read a sign that was pointed him in a direction that lead his way to where he wanted to be. Not long after he ran pass he sign and down the hall passing a door that he never seen before.

"YO!! Gift!!! Where are you?" He yelled happily as he ran down the hall.

Repeat those over and over until he came upon a dead end that had a piece paper to the wall.

It read: Baka you went to far! Turn around and look at your surrounding. – Sanji

Luffy tilted his head looking confuse as he read the paper before shrugging it off. He turned around and looked down the hall that he just came from not knowing what he was supposed to look for.

"OI! OI!! GIFT! WHERE ARE YOU AT?" He yelled down the hall making it echo through out the whole hall.

* * *

Zoro was thinking of a way out of this horrible situation he was in when he heard something. He stopped struggling and listens closely to the noisy.

"Luffy?" He mumbled as thought he heard the younger teen.

"OI! OI!! GIFT! WHERE ARE YOU AT?"

Zoro started to struggle again when he knew that was Luffy voice. He wasn't sure why the younger teen was down here but he didn't care at the moment he just wanted to get free.

"Luffy! LUFFY!!" Zoro yelled as loud as he could.

Luckily for Zoro his young captain had heard him and was calling back to him. A smirk grew on the Zoro's face as he continues to call out to show where he is.

"Why is Zoro here?" Luffy asked as he opens the door to a dark room.

"It's a long story." Zoro grumble as he remembers what they had done to him. "Just hurry up and untie me."

"Okay." Luffy said as he found a switch to a light source first.

As the light came on Luffy saw Zoro only in his boxers then he notice the tag around his neck. Causing a grin to appear on the young teen's face.

"Sorry, Zoro."

"Huh?"

Luffy squatted near Zoro as he took the tag off and read it to himself. A chuckle soon followed after he read it and looked back at his swordsman.

"I really do like my present."

"What are you talking about?"

Luffy pulled the bandanna off Zoro and then kissed him, which shocked Zoro at first but he kissed back.

"You are my present from the others." Luffy said as he pulled away.

"So they used me." Zoro said not at all mad anymore.

"Yep."

* * *

Robin grins before taking a sip of her coffee. "Captain-san had found his gift." She said calmly to the others. "And he likes it."

An evil grin grew on Nami's face as she listened to Robin's words. "That great."


End file.
